Kidnapped
by AMAZING FANFIC LOVER
Summary: What happens when the Loki's friend/newly found lover gets kidnapped?
1. Chapter 1

CARTER'S POV

"Loki?" I call out. _Where is he?_ I look in his room to find him sleeping with his comforter pulled over his face. It's 12 o'clock in the afternoon. "Loki! Get up!" I yell at the lump in the blanket I assume is his head. He sits up and the comforter slides unmasking his emerald eyes. His usually silky black hair is in disarray.

"What happened? Did someone die?" he clutches my arms and starts to shake me.

"No, it's ok," I say slowly enough that he understands in his groggy state of mind.

"Why'd you wake me up then?" he seethes in pure rage.

"It's 12 o'clock… IN THE AFTERNOON!" I start out quiet then get louder.

"Ugg," he moans falling back. "It's Saturday! Why can't you give me a break?" I roll my eyes.

"You're so lazy," I say then pull his covers off of his bed. He shivers, but remains in bed. To my frustration, he starts to fall back asleep, after covering his eyes with his arm. I then steal his pillow, forcing him to grunt with frustration.

"Fine," he sighs, "I'm getting up," I raise my eyebrows in doubt. He scoots to the edge of his bed then stands up. "See? I'm up," he says.

"Good, now get dressed. We're going into town!"

"Didn't we do that yesterday?" he complains.

"More like last month!" I roll my eyes. With that, I walk out of his room as he gets dressed. When he comes back out he is wearing a blue T-shirt that stretches across his broad shoulders and a simple pair of jeans. His once messy hair is slicked back. I silently muse.

LOKI'S POV

I finish getting dressed then come out to see Carter waiting for me. "How'd you get into my house anyways?" I ask.

"You didn't answer your phone, so I came over. I could have rung the doorbell, but the window was conveniently open, so I let myself in!" she says with a grin. I roll my eyes.

"Stalker," I mutter.

"Hey!" I heard that. She sighs, "Anyways, let's go!" She says , then drags me out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry my first update was so short. I have never made a fan fiction before, so I made it that way to try the website out first )

CARTER'S POV

When we get into town, I run over to a store to buy a pretzel.

"Can we go home yet?" he asks while I glare at him.

"We need to go into just one more place," I smile innocently.

"Nope, not happening," he turns to leave.

"But we have to!" I complain as we stare at the Wal-Mart , "I told Thor I would get some flowers for him and this is the best place!"

"You know I hate crowded areas," he says angered at the thought of being dragged into the place.

"Fine, I'll go on my own then," I sigh then walk into the store. When I get to the flower section I pick out some daisies and some other assortment of flowers. Before I could leave though, something hits me on the back of the head. Everything goes dark…

When I wake up, my head slightly throbs. A blonde haired man stands above me. He looks no older than 30 but no younger than 20.

"So, you're finally awake?" His low voice makes me tremble. His face is so close to mine, I can smell his breath.

LOKI'S POV

"Man she's taking a long time," I mumble. "Please don't make me go inside!" I say to Carter even though she is neither with me or can hear me. After five minutes, I reluctantly walk inside. I start to worry after I have looked everywhere twice. My pleas to see her start as a mumble, but grow louder as I go. I start to describe her to people around me, but to no avail until…

"Yeah, I saw someone who fits that description," a little old lady replies. "She left the store about ten minutes ago with some cute blonde haired guy. It was weird though, 'cause when she was leaving, she was like a robot. She didn't say anything, or even blink. You're lucky that she looked so creepy, otherwise, I would have never noticed," she shivered.

"Where'd they go?" I ask urgently.

"Umm… They never said a word, but they went in that direction. I run out of the store in the direction the lady pointed out, knowing that I had at least had a chance of finding her. "Wherever you are, Carter, I WILL fid you!" I call out.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I seethe, and then spit in his face.

"Oh, you're a feisty one!" he laughs. "I can't wait to see the look on Loki's face when I kill you slowly before his very eyes, but first, let's have a little fun," he says with a ravenous look in his eyes. He starts to kiss me fervently. His tongue creeps into my mouth, but he breaks away before I can bite down on it.

"Maybe I won't kill you too soon," he says then takes off my shirt as I thrash around.

"Stop!" Loki yells as he bursts through the door.

"Loki!" I call out. "Help!" my thrashing increases.

"Carter!" he replies with relief coloring his face. His relief soon turns into anger, as he realizes what my captor had been doing.

"Hershel?" Loki says with surprise.

"What? That's not my name!" the blonde haired boy yells. "My name is Leo, but of course, how could I expect a half-wit like you to remember! You know, I was going to kill your girlfriend here, but I think I might kill you and keep her as my own. She seems like-"

His words are cut short by a gun shot. Loki had shot him in the middle of a sentence! The black haired man runs over to me and unties me.

"Carter!" I see tears in his eyes, which is a rare sight. He hugs me without noticing the fact that my shirt had been pulled off. "Hey," he pulls away and looks down. "I know I have denied this constantly, but seeing how I almost lost you, it all seems stupid," I stare at him in confusion. Suddenly it clicked. He is confessing! "I love you!"

"I love you too," I whisper. He tilts my head up so that I am looking into his eyes. Slowly his face comes so close that our breath mingles. Finally, he touches his lips to mine. We start out slow, but then he slips his tongue into my mouth, deepening our kiss. He suddenly pulls away.

"Where's Hershel?" Loki asks.

"Leo," I correct him, and then look over to find a trail of blood leading out the door. I put my shirt back on.

"We don't want him to survive right?" Loki gives me a side glance.

"Of course not," I reply. We follow the trail until it suddenly stops. "What on Earth?" I mumble.

Don't worry, I'll find him. He will pay for laying a finger on you," Loki says with hate. "There is nowhere he can hide where I won't find him."

"I'd beg to differ," Leo steps out of the shadows unharmed. He then grabs my arm and waves at Loki only to disappear.

(Don't worry, this story won't be Carter gets kidnapped then saved over and over again.)


End file.
